


The Weak

by Sexy Spain (Hetastucker101)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetastucker101/pseuds/Sexy%20Spain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romano gets in trouble with some gang. Will he make it out alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weak

**Author's Note:**

> Well I posted this in my fanfiction, I was wondering if i should have rewritten it but never mind, I'm gonna rewrite my other one. i forgot to add somethings so yeah. I'm gonna post the better one here and I'm about done here.
> 
> ~Sexy Spain~

# The Weak

He was running. Huff huff. Romano Lovino Vargas a fourteen was running. Clash. He hopped over a fence trying to get away from the gang behind him. The others climbed the fence right after him. His side burned but he still kept going. He had to. The brass knuckles were slightly bloody, in his other hand were a couple of razors. He was getting closer to a dead end. He screamed with rage. or so they thought. The others were getting closer. Romano preparing himself for what would be his last moments. The others finally caught up with him; all of them crowding around him in a circle. He was fighting something that he could never beat, but he still kept going. Each one taking their hit on Romano. He was falling at a fast rate. Finally he fell to his knees, his misery ended there in the back of a dirty alley. His eyes rolled to the back of his head a tear escaped his eyes before he fell, for the lover he would never return to.  
The next morning Antonio turned the TV to the new like he did every morning. TV: Breaking new, a fourteen year old boy was killed last night in an alley. The identity of the boy is Romano Lovino Vargas. Antonio started sobbing, curling up into the sofa. He was wondering why he hadn't heard from him yesterday, well it was thrown right in his face. Romano was the last person he had. His parents had died when he was younger. He walked out to the bridge by his house. He climbed the railing and jumped with the small cross in his hand knowing he could be with his Romano again.


End file.
